Un San Valentín, sola
by Cereal Pascual
Summary: Stan rompió con Wendy… encontró un nuevo amor, Wendy necesita un novio para San Valentín, y ara lo que sea necesario para recuperara a Stan, T por lenguaje, Style principal y las parejas que se me ocurran.


Un San Valentín, sola

No diría que se sentía sola, esto ya era rutina, romper y después de unas cuantas semanas regresar, lo extraño esta vez fue que Stan la cortó, ella tan acostumbrada a que ella rompiera con el, solo la inquieto un poco, pero esas semanas se transformaron en meses… y para ese entonces ella ya esperaba que con rosas, peluches y suplicas Stan regresara con el rabo entre las piernas, pero eso jamás paso, al contrario, se veía de lo mas feliz disfrutando de su soltería, eso hacia que la chica hiciera pucheros y berrinches enormes, ¿acaso no la extrañaba? ¿No sentía la necesidad de tener su cuerpo?

Eso no era lo peor, no, lo pero era que se acercaba el día de San Valentín, y necesitaba urgentemente un novio, que le regalara media tienda de dulces y juguetería, que le regalara rosas y gritara a los vientos su amor, y no podía conseguir a otro, necesitaba ser única y exclusivamente Stan, era guapo, fuerte, mariscal de campo, el perfecto complemento a su belleza e inteligencia, no aceptaría nada menos, lo que tenia que hacer era reconquistarlo, solo tenia que poner en evidencia porque eran el uno para el otro, y cuando Stan le vomitara en la cara, sabría que lo consiguió.

Comenzó siguiendo al moreno, estar cerca de él y lucir sus encantos… tan desarrollados y voluptuosos, camino, contoneando sus caderas y luciendo su cabellera negra que ondeaba con el viento, con una camisa de tirantes delgados y escote pronunciado, buscando al chico del gorro azul y rojo, encontrándolo en medio de la practica de futbol, practicando.

Las miradas se posaron sobre ella, era una chica sexi en medio de gorilas desesperados y solteros, obviamente llamaba la atención su figura, todos los chicos sobre ella, mandando piropos y obscenidades por igual, el ego de Wendy no podía estar mas arriba, pero de todos esos muchachos solo había uno que no le prestaba atención, era precisamente el blanco de la morena.

-hola Stan…

Saludo seductoramente, el mencionado la miro y por un momento sus mejillas pálidas se tiñeron de rojo, perdido en ese escote pronunciado… pero su mente reacciono, sabia lo que intentaba y no funcionaria, despego la vista de la chica y vio en las gradas del campo un gorro verde, sonrió de lado y contesto con simpleza.

-hola Wen…

Y regreso a la cancha… dejando a Wendy sin palabras… eso fue un rechazo, solo "hola Wen" tenía unas tetas bien formadas dispuestas a acción y solo se le ocurre decir eso, el chico necesita atención…. Camino molesta a las gradas y tomo lugar en la ultima grada, veía a todo el equipo entrenar y unas cuantas gradas abajo al chico judío Kyle, siempre pegado a los libros, ese chico era un antisocial, de no ser por Stan y Kenny, el chico no tendría contacto con los demás, regreso la vista a la cancha donde Stan con una enorme sonrisa saludo a las gradas, ella con el corazón acelerado saludo animadamente, tal vez tenia una oportunidad con Stan, solo necesitaba esforzarse un poco mas.

Gradas abajo un chico pelirrojo regresaba el gesto de su… "súper mejor amigo" tal vez este San Valentín él pueda declarar sus sentimientos a Stan, sin miedo a que Wendy lo arruine todo.

…

Con los días Wendy se acercaba mas y mas a él joven Stanley, que curiosamente estaban relacionados de alguna manera con su cuerpo, mostrar las piernas con una falda, usar escote, perfumarse, peinarse, maquillarse, mostrar un indicio de las bragas para llamar la atención, pero al parecer Stan era ciego o no le tomaba importancia, el ya no quería regresar con Wendy… porque pego el ojo en otra criatura, mucho mas hermosa que cualquier par de pechos, así que simplemente se divertía con los patéticos intentos de llamar su atención, mas que otra cosa le causaba asco, acaso Wendy creía que mostrando su cuerpo y restregarle el pecho en la cara era manera de conquistarlo otra vez, ahora quería un poco mas de carisma y mente que cuerpos al desnudo.

-Stan… ¿quieres verme después de clases?

-no, lo siento Wen, practica del equipo, tendrás que ir sola

"o encontrarte otro idiota" pensó para si mismo Stan.

Wendy frustrada salió de la escuela, viendo como vendedores ambulantes traían de aquí para allá muchos globos rojos en forma de corazón, rosas, dulces, todo listo para mañana 14 de febrero, y ella aun no tenia a Stan de regreso, necesitaba conseguirlo cueste lo que cueste, y no lo aria de la forma amigable.

Espero a Stan en los vestidores del equipo, muy bien escondida y callada para que nadie la viera, aunque los chillidos no se hacían esperar (estaba en un vestidor de hombres, con ducha) después de casi desmallarse por la vista de esa anatomía… perturbadora para una jovencita "digna", salió de su escondite cuando se fueron todos, el mariscal era el ultimo en salir así que debía asaltarlo cuando estuviera… "desarmado".

Cunado Stan salió de la regadera con tan solo una toalla amarrada a la cadera, ahí fue cuando "ataco", sorprendiéndolo, abrazando y sintiendo su bien formado cuerpo, pegándose como un chicle al moreno y apresándolo contra la pared.

-Stan…

-W-Wendy…. T-tu no deberías e-estar aquí…

-lo se… pero ahora no hay nadie, podemos divertirnos un rato…

Comenzó a besarlo, aunque aun así Stan no cooperaba y trataba de resistirse, los besos de la chica bajaron a la mandíbula y después al pecho, haciendo una cadena, rozando la zona intima del muchacho y pegando su cuerpo, sintiendo el calor que de pronto se formaba. Dios la chica era buena para hacer eso, Stan estaba cayendo poco a poco, era difícil y su cuerpo no le ayudaba, dejaba que Wendy avanzase e hiciera lo que le viniera en gana…. No pensaba en las razones, no pensaba en nada relacionado con las normas morales que se auto impuso, todo se fue directo al carajo.

-Stan… Stan…

La voz femenina de la morena bajo hasta su cadera, dispuesta a quitarle esa dichosa toalla, en la mente de Stan retumbo ese nombre, mente y corazón por primera vez en años se unieron y la vos se transformo a otra… mas amigable y con la que convivio desde kínder, antes de las chicas, antes de la escuela, esa vos de aquel primer amigo, no caería en ese juego tan bajo, no traicionaría su decisión de cambiar a Wendy.

-no… no… ¡No!

Alejo a la chica antes que lo dejara desnudo, no quería eso, si rompió con ella fue por algo o mejor dicho fue por alguien, no cambiaria de parecer, pues su decisión se tomo hace meses y mañana, después de meses de debate mental y la mejor manera de decirlo, se confesaría.

-Wendy… deje hace meses claro que yo no quería nada contigo, aléjate de mí, no eres mas que una perra, no te acerques a mí de nuevo, porque no me importara que fuimos novios o que seas una chica

Tomo, tomo su maleta con sus cosas y salió, ya se vestiría en otra parte, no quería estar cerca de esa muchacha, Wendy se derrumbo a llorar después de tan crueles palabras…

**14 de febrero 2012 **

_-Gregory se mi Valentín…_

_- no, se el mio, por favor Gregory_

_-señoritas, señoritas, por favor… yo ya tengo un Valentín… por favor, déjenme pasar._

_Una multitud enloquecida de chicas acosaba a los mas guapos del colegio, esas muchachas que tenían prácticamente 0 probabilidades de ser el Valentín de alguno, pero tenían esperanza. _

_-Gregory…_

_-señoritas, por favor…_

_Un cuerpo cayo sobre el… y no era en lo mas parecido a una chica, de hecho, era el chico mas cascarrabias y quizá un poco loco de la escuela._

_-AH Christophe…_

_-maldita sea, niñas, déjeme, no seré el cochino Valentín de nadie, joder…_

_La multitud del chico Gregory y de Ze Mole se unieron para hacer una barrera alrededor de ambos jóvenes… ellos se sentían acorralados, así que aferrándose a la única ayuda que tenían en medio de ese mar de hormonas._

_-Gregor… _

_-Mole…_

_-¿serias mi Valentín Greg…?_

_-solo si tu eres el mio Chris…_

_Los dos chicos hacían una escena gay de lo mas melosa, por lo tanto las chicas pararon de gritar por un momento para escuchar… vieron como se abrazaban y tomaban de las manos en un intento de correrlas, mala idea, al contrario de lo que pensaban, todas las chicas se abalanzaron sobre los muchachos que probablemente terminarían asfixiados (las chicas amaban el amor homosexual)_

_-carajo, niñas, acosadoras, ¡muévanse! ¡Ayuda! _

_-señoritas, señoritas, no, me están lastimando, por favor señoritas ¡ah!_

…

_-gracias… _

_-toma Butters, los chocolates los hice yo misma_

_-oh hamburguesas, m-muchas g-gracias Red…_

_El chico tomo la caja decorada y la coloco junto a las otras, Butters estaba rodeado de cosas bellas, corazones, rodas y dulces, se sentía alagado por tantos regalos de señoritas consideradas, se sentía querido… _

_Oh gran error, no sabia que era presa fácil con esa sonrisa y esos ojitos inocentes, se veía tan lindo, obviamente las chicas amaban las cosas lindas, así que recibiría muchas atenciones hoy. Kenny pasaba por ahí y miro todos los regalos de las chicas, miro a Butters, después a los regalos, miro a las chicas, su mente formulo un plan._

_-hola pequeño_

_-h-hola K-Kenny_

_-mira que gran montaña de dulces… eres popular entre las chicas, no Butters_

_-B-Bueno yo_

_- dulzura… cuéntame tu secreto… ¿como atraes a tantas linduras?_

_-Kenny_

_Estaba demasiado cerca de su rostro y su mano tomaba su barbilla, esos ojos azules se enfrentaron sin miedo a los suyos… parecía que se besarían, y así fue, Kenny le planto un beso que coloreo su rostro de tantos tonos de rojo, Kenny sonrió, ese chico de verdad era muy lindo, ya entendía a las chicas…_

_-este… Kenny… ¿quieres unos cuantos dulces?_

_-¿los compartirías conmigo?_

_-cl-claro _

_-Gracias dulzura_

_Kenny feliz de la vida empezó a ver cada golosina que recibió Butters, por eso amaba ese día, comida gratis, miro como Butters recibía mas cosas, ese estuche de monerías era muy lindo para su propio bien._

…

_Pip miro todos los ramos de rosas que le fueron obsequiados, según las chicas, lo encontraban lindo (no tan lindo como Butters, pero lindo al fin y al cabo) recibió muchas rosas, no tenia tantas admiradoras como para recibir juguetes o dulces, pero él se contentaba con esas preciosas rosas, su olor dulce era delicioso, además que le recordaban un bello jardín. _

_Tomo una rosa y aspiro su perfume dulce, sonrió, era único, acaricio los pétalos con delicadeza, su puro color blanco, era hermoso. Una chica mas se acercó a dejar otro ramo de rosas, el como todo un caballero agradeció el gesto y beso la mano de la señorita, haciéndola chillar y correr por todo el pasillo. _

_Regreso su atención a la rosa en sus manos, no le despego la vista por un par de segundos y de repente se prendió en llamas, después de esa todos los ramos a su alrededor lo hicieron, miro a todos lados y se puso de pie asustado, pero… a pesar del fuego las rosas no se consumían, solo cambiaban de color, de rojas y blancas cambiaron a negro._

_En ese momento un alma oscura llego junto a Pip, con vos baja y casi avergonzada le dijo:_

_-si tienes rosas solo te las podre dar yo… rosas del infierno, huélelas… no por ser negras son diferentes _

_Pip obedeció y aspiro el perfume de la rosa, era dulce, el perfume más delicioso que pudo oler, a pesar de su aspecto tétrico, esas rosas eran mucho más especiales que las otras, sonrió y miro al joven demonio, en sus pálidas mejillas se denotaba un rubor._

_-gracias Damien _

…

_-¡Gah! Craig… no pedirás a nadie ser tu V-Valentín_

_-no, este día, todo este amor en el aire no es mas que un pretexto para que la gente coja, no participare en estas idioteces_

_-p-pero… ¡gah! ¿No crees que sería lindo tener a alguien con quien compartir este día?_

_-no, días idiotas para gente idiota Tweek_

_-que mal, b-bueno, que mal que p-pienses así porque y-yo quería darte e-esto _

_Le entrego al moreno una taza de café rellena de chocolates, sonrió para el moreno, dispuesto a irse pero antes fue retenido por Craig._

_La verdad es que no odiaba el día de San Valentín, simplemente su orgullo era enorme, le gustaba mucho Tweek, pero no podía retroceder sus palabras, por muy duro que pareciera le gustaría mucho estar en su casa, abrazando a Tweek y tocar esos cabellos rebeldes, mientras Tweek se acurrucaba y temblaba levemente, seria como un conejillo, y todo el mundo sabe que a Craig le encantan los conejillos de indias. _

_-Tweek… mmmm_

_-¿si? Craig _

_A Tweek le daba mucha ilusión que Craig le pidiera ser su Valentín, sus mejillas se tornaron de un pálido color rosa, y una tierna sonrisa surco sus labios, quería escucharlo, quería escucharlo, ser su Valentín._

_-quieres ser mi… v… va… ¡carajo! ¡¿Tweek, quieres ser mi Valentín?_

_-me gustaría mucho ser tu Valentín _

…

Miro al pasillo, Kyle estaba leyendo un libro (que novedad) en medio del pasillo, esta era su oportunidad, debía ponerse los malditos pantalones y confesarse de una jodida vez, suspiro con fuerza y en un ata que de valor fue con Kyle, llamando su atención para que despegara la vista de una jodida vez de ese cochino libro.

-Kyle… yo… necesito decirte algo

-claro ¿Qué sucede Stan?

-yo… yo q-quiero… d-decirte…. Que yo… yo te….

-Stan…

-Kyle… yo…

"_carajo, cobarde, dilo de una vez, dilo, tu lo amas, dilo antes de que todo se joda" _ Stan estaba muy nervioso, peor que cuando estaba con Wendy. Vio a Kyle, la persona mas bella que había, esos ojos verde brillantes, su piel blanca y tersa, sus risos que salían rebeldes de su fiel gorro verde, esos ojitos lo miraban suplicantes y curiosos… carajo, maldito, ¿Por qué tenia que ser tan lindo? Sentía las nauseas, vomitaría, no, ese nervio no podía arruinar su confesión, suspiro y miro con seguridad a los ojos de Kyle.

-Kyle, yo te amo

Lo dijo con tanta seguridad y confianza, Kyle apenas y pudo pensar en algo, no lo podía creer, su sueño realidad, se abrazó a Stan con desesperación, y unas lágrimas traicioneras brotaron de sus ojos, era inmensamente feliz, era tal y como lo soñó, Stan se separo un poco y le ofreció una rosa roja (las favoritas de Kyle) y después de eso sus ojos se encontraron en medio del abrazo y lentamente se acercaron sus labios, un sueño hecho realidad, antes de que sus labios se tocaran Kyle fue arrebatado de los brazos de Stan, era Wendy (¿por qué no le sorprende?).

-así que por eso no querías…

-Wendy, te dije que

-Kyle… eres una perra

-no te atrevas a llamarlo así, te dije que no te me acercaras… entiende zorra

-así que me dejaste por ser marica… ¿sabes lo que eso le ara a mi reputación?

-la verdad no se y por suerte no me importa, te dije que no me importaría que fueras una mujer, te lo advierto por ultima vez, ¡no me jodas mas!

-¡eres un cerdo! Ojala te mueras, y Kyle me las pagaras

-si le pasa algo a él, sabré que fuiste tu y te arrepentirás

-maldito marica…

Corrió lejos de los muchachos… Kyle miro todo con horror, no sabia que Stan fuera capas de tocar y amenazar a Wendy… después de años de pareja, Stan regreso a Kyle y lo abrazo, tratando de recuperar la atmosfera romántica.

-Stan… tu…

-rompí con Wendy por ti…

-pero…

-no te preocupes, no me separare de ti, no dejare que te lastime, tu eres mi nuevo amor

-Stan…

Las mejillas del chico Pelirrojo se tiñeron de rojo, a Stan le pareció lo mas lindo del mundo, acerco sus labios a los de Kyle y los beso con amor y lentitud… disfruto de ese sabor peculiar a manzana con moras, Kyle si que sabia delicioso y dulce. Después de probar tan dulce de la persona que mas amaba solo pudo hacer una cosa… salió corriendo a vomitar en el primer sesto de basura que encontrara… Kyle sonrió, eso demostraba que Stan lo amaba, solo él podría vomitar por ponerse tan nervioso, pero no importa, porque el chico por el cual suspiraba se le declaro y la arpía que lo impedía esta fuera del juego. En definitiva amaba el día de San Valentín.

…

_La chica lloraba debajo de un gran pino, no era justo, era día de San Valentín y a ella le rompen el corazón, descubre que su exnovio es gay y la deja por una rata de biblioteca, pero se vengara, nadie jode a Wendy… nadie…_

_Una sombra ancha se poso sobre ella, miro con los ojos empapados en lagrimas al frente, encontrando una caja de chocolates y unas rosas preciosas, increíblemente Eric le ofrecía un regalo, ella tomo los obsequias y pregunto porque lo hacia… _

_-bueno, no es como si de verdad me importara pero… quería saber si quieres ir conmigo a comer galletas oreo_

_Con una débil sonrisa miro sus rosas y después regreso la mirada al chico, tal vez… podría empezar de nuevo y no pasar un… San Valentín, sola. _

**Ay que romántico, pero bueno, se lo dedico a los solteros, que si pasan un San Valentín solos, no se preocupen, yo no tengo pareja… pero tengo amigos, salgan a vagar, pásensela bien o coman 3 kilos de chocolate, que equivale a lo mismo, pero lo bueno de la soltería es que disfrutas de tu libertad y no gastar en regalo xD ¡SI! (además puedes besar a quien quieras)**

**Que se la pasen genial, cojan mucho con sus novias (os) o pásensela bien de manera sana. **

**Recuerden que yo… soy Cereal Pascual que… un sigue soltero chicas o chicos lo que caiga primero… y aquí me despido.**

**Adiós **


End file.
